Runt of the Litter
by Evil Wrapped in Sweetness
Summary: Kagome always thought her only purpose was to marry Prince Trunks and keep her spices going strong. And she accepted it, until she learned she was the avatar. She's now torn between her duties. Join Avatar Kagome as she traverses the bridge between universes and the spirit world. Rating might go up later.
1. Chapter 1

Here's the newer version of Runt of the Litter Enjoy!

Chapter 1

Goku was excited Chi-Chi was in labor, he was about to meet his twins. It felt like this moment would never happen.

"Goku calm down," Bulma said giggling, "Pacing the floor won't make them come any faster. So what do think they'll be?" she said cradling baby Trunks on her hip.

"I know one's a boy, the other's a girl. I know one of them is going to a little power house. I'm worried about the other one though because I can feel a heartbeat but nothing else." he said looking over to the blue haired woman.

"It's nothing to worry about Goku, that one's just a late bloomer, like you." she said smiling reassuringly as the doctor came out.

" ," he said stopping in front of giant muscle man. "Congratulations you are the proud father of a beautiful baby girl and boy. Would you like to come see them?"

Goku choked down his happiness and nodded eagerly. He walked into the room and saw Chi-Chi cradling a squealing blue blanket and a nurse doing the same with a pink bundle but it was quiet.

"Ma'am do you want to hold your other child?" she asked gently rocking the baby. "She's breathtaking."

"I already told you I don't" she said harshly, "I have one child, not whatever that thing is," she hissed out. The nurse frowned but noticed Goku.

"Hello sir." she said bowing at the waist.

Goku approached slowly, "Can..can I hold her?" he asked reaching his arms out.

The nurse smiled, "Of course you can," she said carefully transferring the baby to him, "Make sure to support the head." Goku held the tiny bundle words couldn't describe his feelings right now. Shiny innocent black eyes stared up at him, a cute tuft of black hair sprouting from her tiny head, she was giving him a toothless smile.

"Hey there," he whispered, "I'm Goku,I'm your daddy." she smiled wider at him. "You're so cute," he said poking her button nose with his larger finger. "What to name you, though?" he asked.

"How about Gosen?" he asked only for her to scrunch up her nose, "Yeah I don't like that much either," he laughed "How about," he paused quickly looking around the white room, he saw a poster of a ring of children with the caption 'Kagome,Kagome', "Kagome?" the baby giggled. "Yeah that's a cool name." he looked over to the teenage Gohan who had tugged at his shirt.

"Dad can I see her? Mom won't let me see Goten." he said staring at the bundle.

"Sure," he said handing her over, "Be very gentle okay?" he said handing her over.

Gohan smiled down at her, which was returned full force. "Hey she's adorable." he said looking into her coal eyes, that quickly flashed all blue startling the teenager.

"Gohan careful you almost dropped her," Goku chastised taking the baby back into his arms. He looked down at her only to gape that her, her eyes were completely blue, the innocence replaced with a knowledgeable and observant gaze. "Um are babies supposed to do this?" he asked looking nervously around. He looked back at her eyes and they were normal once again. He carefully handed her back to Gohan, who immediately cooed at her.

"Hey Chi-Chi what did you name him?" he asked trying to get a peek into the blue blanket. He could sense the power pouring off of the same babe, and see a hint of a tail poking out of the blanket.

"I named him Goten," she said pulling the bundle closer to her, "and keep that thing away from my perfect baby boy." she hissed. Goku pulled back a worried look on his face, he was going to hope that her hostility was from the drugs.

Okay yay restarting hope you enjoyed I actually have the next chapter started. I'm excited please review for more. I do hope you like the rewrite. Review and follow for more, EvilWrappedinSweetness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Vegeta stared at the baby girl he had been forced to hold, "Damn Kakarot dumping his spawn on us," he tsked. He looked down at the only female saiyan in existence, sighed before looking around to make sure Bulma wasn't around with the boys. He sat her in his lap and bounced her on his knee making her giggle. "I guess for a runt you are very oddly enjoyable baby." he gave a little smile. "I should've killed you for being a runt, but you're a miracle in disguise. You're the only hope of keeping our race alive." he watched as she tilted her head, "I wonder if you can understand me?" he asked himself.

"Doesn't matter while you can never be a true warrior, I can make so you're the perfect saiyan bride for Trunks when he comes of age. Or more wishful thinking a perfect queen that can command the respect of her people," he said boosting her up but winced when she grabbed a handful of his hair.

…

Bulma sighed picking up Trunks to rest on her right and then Goten on her left. She walked them into the kitchen and placed them into their highchairs and Gohan sat in a chair around the dining table. She looked around for Vegeta and Kagome.

She loved Kagome with all her heart but she had hoped when Goku had dropped of his children so he could talk to Chi-Chi about their marriage that she was going to spoil and dress up the little girl. Sadly Vegeta took her and Kagome rarely was out of his arms.

Bulma smiled when she found them in the living room, Vegeta was laying on the couch asleep with Kagome napping on his chest. She had to put her hand to mouth the muffle the 'aw' about to come out of her mouth. She pulled out her phone getting ready to take a picture.

"Onna don't you dare," he growled cracking one glaring eye.

"I can't help it, you're look so domestic," she said, "I've never seen you so affectionate with anything, not even your own son. C'mon it's time for lunch."

"Onna, I'm far from domesticated," he carefully cradled the girl in his arms before sitting up. "I wouldn't expect you to understand." he walked past her towards the dining room.

"Could you at least sit her in her highchair?" she asked through grit teeth as Vegeta sat down adjusting the little girl to sit in his lap and her back against his chest.

"No," he replied feeding the baby some of mush that was baby food. Bulma sat down in her seat and watched at Vegeta alternated between shoving a bite into his mouth and delicately feeding Kagome, even dabbing her chin to remove the excess and dribble.

…

Vegeta gritted his teeth as the idiot had returned. He tighten his grip on the small baby, making her unintentionally squirm in discomfort. He growled when Kakarot reached his arms towards him. "Is there something you want, Kakarot?" he asked turning away from him

"Um yeah," he said reaching over again only to snap back when Vegeta let out another harsh growl. "You have one of my kids, that I need to take home,"

"Pfft as if," he gripped the baby tighter to his body, "She's not leaving with you, you wouldn't be able to raise her the proper way." Goku and Bulma's eyes widened. "Don't look so shocked, I don't feel like explaining myself to either or you," he walking away from them but stopped and looked back. "If you try to take her, I won't hesitate to kill you." he continued to walk. Kagome's black eyes shined with some sadness over his shoulder, Goten's doing the same. He reached his chubby arms to her letting out a whine.

Yay! Chapter 2 is up so review and enjoy until next time. Love you 3 Next chapter will be a time skip.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome peaked her head around the corner, when she saw it was clear. She quickly dashed quietly to the next shadowed area of the hallway. She repeated this process only stopping at every little noise that was not her own. She froze at the doorway to the kitchen, she heard someone rummaging around. She dropped to the floor to quickly crawl across before she was noticed.

"Who's there?" Vegeta growled out, making her almost hug the wall, hoping to become one with the shadow. She tried to calm her breathing as he stepped out and scanned the area. He sniffed the air, his head snapped to her hiding place, "Runt come here," he watches as the four year old crept out of the shadow.

"What are you doing up?" he asked his gaze intense.

"I wanted to go outside," she whispered, "Yue keeps calling to me," she tried to explain flinching as his glare intensified,

"Kagome," he said scooping her into his arms, "It's too late at night for you to be playing pretend. None of your spirit imaginary friends really exist," he said seating her into the table as he began to eat.

"But they do exist, I see them all the time. Like Hei Bai, he's a giant panda he lives in the forest. Or, Fang, he's a huge dragon that use to belong to me in a past life. Or, or Raava who lives inside me," she tried to explain.

"Child your imagination knows no bounds," he let out a rare laugh, roughing her hair, making her pout.

"What are you doing up?" she asked.

"I was thinking and couldn't sleep," he said making her tilt her head in confusion, "I was considering gathering the dragon balls and wishing for our race back," he shoved a turkey leg into his gullet. "The down side being I would have to gather them in less than a day and do it without anyone noticing."

"You, can do it," she beamed at him, "You're the prince, and one of the strongest people I know," this caused him to smile. "And you talk about how great our race was."

Vegeta sat there for a moment then pet her head again, "You know, you're pretty smart for someone so young," he praised.

"Wan Tong Shi says the same thing," she said smiling before yawning. Vegeta cradled her into his arms and took her upstairs to her room. He tucked her in just the way she liked, and pecked her forehead.

"I'll see you sometime tomorrow," he said leaving her room, not noticing the sleepy smile she gave him.

…

Vegeta stared down the dragon that was processing his wish.

"You don't think I can handle a wish of this magnitude. I thought you were smarter than that." Shenron chided eyes glowing.

"I don't want the whole planet back, I just want the people." Vegeta elaborated.

"And what of the human race, what is to become of them?"

"They will fall to my people like they were meant to," he said, "I also wish for our technology back as well and that will end my wish,"

Shenron floated contemplating the wish, before his eyes glowed, "Your wish will be granted after dawn," the dragon vanished into the night sky, the dragon balls that had been assembled glowed orange before levitating and scattering once again.

…

Kagome whined tired as she carefully descended the stairs. She could hear voices and they weren't the spirits. She peeked around the corner and gasped. There were men in the living room. They were huge much bigger than her Prince and there was even one bigger than her own dad.

They were speaking in Say-jin, Vegeta just started teaching her. Though they were going too fast and with her limited amount of words she couldn't follow the conversation.

"Who are you?" a rough voice from behind her asked grabbing her by the collar of her shirt. She whimpered trying to get free. "Fucking whelp." he said shaking her.

"Borgos, drop her," Kagome watched confused as a person who looked eerily similar to her biological father approached them. The balding man looked from her to him, "Ok don't then," he began to walk away to her horror, "Don't be shocked when the Prince comes to kick your ass," he leaned against the wall crossing his arms over his chest.

Borgos almost scoffed when a ki blast narrowly missed his ear. Startled he dropped the little girl, who yelped when she landed on her ankle wrong. "Who do you think…" he gaped like a fish, opening and closing his mouth, "Prince Vegeta," he whispered.

Kagome was clutching her leg to her chest, she was biting her lip to stop herself from crying. 'Don't cry you'll disappoint the prince' she thought, 'It's not that bad,' she tried to rationalize. Wiping away would be tears. She looked up when she sensed Vegeta in the hall. She paled at the anger that rolled off him.

"Kagome are you okay," he asked through grit teeth glaring at the other saiyan male.

"My leg hurts," she said almost inaudible, she somehow paled even more when he growled menacingly.

"My lord please," Borgos started nervously, "You can't believe a child." he shrank back as Vegeta advanced towards him.

"You dare call my charge a liar," he snarled punching the lower class in the faces. A sickening crunch resonated down the hall. The prince turned away allowing the body to fall to the floor.

Vegeta bent down to gather her into his arms and walked down the hall.

...

Kagome winced as Vegeta wrapped more gauze around her ankle. He pulled a little to ensure it wouldn't come loose. He smiled when it was to his liking.

"Who are those people?" she asked as he picked her up again. Walking towards the living room again.

"They are our race," he said, "And one day you and Trunks will rule over." he smiled with pride. He wiped his facial expression when they encountered more people. He sat down in a chair with her still clutched in his arms.

She tried to burrow into his arms, trying to escape the gazes directed at her. She hesitantly looked up when one that looked like Vegeta. He looked at her with unreadable eyes, she looked at him without breaking contact. He broke the staring contest to ruffle her hair. She looked to her prince questionably, he also just pet her head. She sighed and snuggled into him as he and the others began to talk again.

Done, until next chapter and Happy Thanksgiving. Also I wrote this a little fast so I apologize if there are any error. Bye.


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome calmed her breathing moving her arms gracefully, smiling inward as the water moved with her. She sighed when her hold weakened, and the water sloshed back into the pond.

"You're distracted again," Yue said her ghostly form was perched atop rocks in the pond, "You've almost mastered the basics." she praised, "You're quite the prodigy," she frowned knowing something plagued the young avatars, she floated to sink to her knees on the water in front of the girl. She cupped the girls face making their eyes meet. "Your strength lies in your heart and spirit."

"It's not that Yue, it's just," she paused to gather her thoughts, "I'm the avatar but I've been told by all of the spirits about the large expectations that I'm held by for this world, the spirit world and your home. And I'm only six, how am I," she choked back a sob as Yue gathered her into a hug.

"I wish they hadn't told you that,"she said, "Yes, there's a lot you're going to be responsible for, it's going to start long before you'll be ready." she frowned when the girls mood worsened, "But,you'll be able to face them and you won't be alone. And I'm so proud of you for handling all of this with much more maturity than someone your age should." Yue kissed the girl on the forehead, frowning when she felt herself lose her power, "I must go soon the sun rises, be safe. Don't forget to have an answer for tonight" she said fading from existence.

Kagome sat there shoulders sagged before dragging herself to her feet. She sighed as she approached the backside of the huge palace that the Saiyans had erected for the royal family. She paused crouching low before jumping up, then springing up gracefully climbing, vaulting from ledge to ledge quietly.

She opened her balcony door and rushed in. She had to clean herself, change her clothes, in she looked at the clock and panicked, she had ten minutes before a guard came to escort her to the king.

…

Kagome sat there quietly her head resting on the now King Vegeta's leg as he ran his fingers through hair while the royal guards trained. She scanned her eyes across the field looking for Goten. Her closed her eyes to concentrate on the link that she shared with her twin, smiling when she felt him close.

'_Goten,' _she called out to gain his attention. '_I need to talk to you, it's really important. Meet at the normal place.'_

She looked up to her king, "Can I go for a quick walk?" she asked. His hand froze mid stroke before withdrawing his hand.

"Alright," he said, only to grab her arm when she hopped up, "but," he continued looking over the row of guards near him, "Kakarot's spawn," he directed towards Gohan, "Escort her safely to wherever she wishes to go but have her back any hair out of place will result in you death," Gohan gave a swift bow to his king as the princess walked ahead of him before turning to follow.

The siblings walked in silence until they were out of earshot of the royal guard. "Gohan if you were given the chance to better whatever ability you have would you?" she asked abruptly, making him stop.

"That's," he paused, "very much out of the blue but I would have to say yes. Why do you ask, are you planning on leaving Ear...Vegeta?" he corrected.

"I not sure yet," she caught the shock on his face, "You can't tell anyone, please." she begged, "I was guiding us so I could talk to Goten, so you know," she said, "You can't tell Vegeta especially," she mentioned as they approached a private meadow.

Goten quickly rushed over enveloping his twin into his arms. "Hi,Gohan," he beamed. "So are you going to show me some more of your magic?"

A tick mark appeared on the princess' head, "It's not magic it's an elemental extension of myself."

"Really cause you got it from spirits, so it's magic to me," he teased smiling while dodging the ice shards she threw at him.

"What was that?" Gohan asked jumping back, "Did you just make ice?"

"Oh hehe," she started nervously scratching the back of her head. She sighed and looked at him, "Well it's my powers, I'm not sure how to describe them without sounding crazy nor do I have enough time before Vegeta gets suspicious. In short I have these powers and I need to train before they get out of control and there's a place in another dimension that I can teach me how to control them." she said rushed breathing heavily after finishing.

"Well," Gohan was at a loss for words, "That's very nice but you can't leave Vegeta," he felt bad when her face dropped, "Vegeta would flip if you ever left, not to mention dad would do anything in his power as well to bring you back. I know it sounds like a good idea to leave to train but we can find someone here to do it. It's not like you're even strong enough to warrant such a thing," he voice dropped for that last bit at the dejected look on his sister's face. Before he could say another thing she ran away.

"Smooth going dick, you know she's sensitive about that." Goten glared at Gohan before flying off to go back to training, they had been missing for too long. Gohan stood there at a loss for words but was regretting what he had said.

…

The young princess continued to run as fast as her little legs could carry until she finally tripped over the edge of her dress. She skidded against the ground wincing at the scraps. She curled into herself trying to calm herself.

It took her awhile but she stopped with a couple hiccups. She dejectedly hefted herself back to her feet. She hung her head in defeat, she had tried to find a reason to stay. Even if for a year before she was forced to leave. But now she had no reason to stay, sure there was Vegeta but Gohan's words hurt too much for her to even bear.

She made her way to the garden that was under her balcony. She kept walking for the pond, she had no need for her earthly possessions from here. She stepped cautiously as she entered the pond. She shivered as the pond water came up to her chin but she kept walking until she sank to the bottom.

She exhaled emptying her lungs. For a while she just floated there as her body burned from oxygen deprivation. She thought for a moment the spirits wouldn't come to get here and she'd die in this pond. Would the kingdom even care if she did? She felt the last of her slipping away before she was embraced.

"Kagome what are you doing?" Yue asked hugging her tightly filling the young girl with much needed life.

"I...I... I a...a...ac..ace….accept." she barely got out before the spirit pulled them away from that world.

**So what do you think yes, no? Let me know in the review section and remember to if you aren't already subscribe for more. **


End file.
